This is the last of us
by OCmaniac
Summary: Aaron was alway one for adventure even after his family died he never stopped. So what happend after he meet an old man nearing his 50 and a little girl who has an attitude of a sailor.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I've been reading alot on this type of fanfiction hopefully you'll like it so go a head you are my critics any reveim is good review I hope. Enjoy!

* * *

I could hear the banging on the door happen continuosly I tried to get my sleep from staying up all night don't know whyni did I just felt the need to. Ignore the banging for only a few second until I had enough. "Alright alright keep your skirt for christ sakes." I look myself in the mirror making sure I look alright never know whena cute girl might turn up in this hell hole. As I walk toward to the door I noticed a figure laying on the couch. "Sigh of course he can sleep through it." I muttered to myself, his names Joel never told me his last name or probably never care to remember. He may look old but the guy has enough in him to last another fourty year at most. "Joel, Joel wake up we got visitors." I said to him while shaking him awake. The banging of the door continues loudly making me wonder if who behind the door like to be piss people off that way. As I walk to open the door Joel is already wake not fully but its a working progress, I open the door and saw one of my fraivote people in town. "Morning Tess see that you had a fun night." I said

"Yeah you should have been there would have had lots of fun." She said sarcastically as she walks past me to the kitchen.

"Where were you Tess?" Joel asked.

"West end distict. Don't worry I just got jumped coming back." She went and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet took a glass of it and chugged it down. "We had dropped to make." Tess pointed out.

"We. We had drop to make." Joel countered

"You said you wanted to left alone remember?" Tess said.

"So let me guess. Client made off with out pills. Is that right?" The old man asked.

"Always going to the negative don't you Joel?" I asked jokingly.

"Deal went off without a hitch l. Got enough ration to last a month." Tess said as she drops a few green card on the countertop. I groan as she mention the word 'ration' sure they have nutriention but they're so annoying to get makes me wish I had my own farm. I see Joel grab the wet cloth off of Tess's hand this also makes me wonder what kind of relationship they have.

"So these guy still with us?" He asked. Tess gave a small chuckle at that joke.

"Funny."

"I didn't even Joel can do funny." I commented quickly. Having Joel give a quick look. "What don't act as if you didn't set yourself up for that one." I defend readingly.

"So anyways did you find out who they were." Joel ask rying to change the subject as usual.

"Yeah they were a bunch of nobodies it doesn't matter. What matters is that Robert sent them." My eye widen at her claim and Joel looked a little shocked at that claim.

"Our Robert?" He asked getting a nod from Tess.

"I told you guy to let me shoot him when I got the chance." I said like a big 'I told you so'.

"He knows we're coming for him. he think he can get to us first."

"Son of a bitch. He's smart." Joel said slamming the cloth onto the table.

"Not smart enough, I know where he's hiding." Now that really got my attention.

"The hell you do." Joel retorted.

"Old warehouse at area five. Can't say for how long though." Tess pointed out.

"Well I'm ready now. Yeah?" Joel asked

"Oh I can do now." Tess said

"Count me in." I said getting a dissaproving look from both Joel and Tess. "Oh you can not be serious I'm sixteen year old I don't need a chaperone."

"Your staying here." Joel said sternly. This was going to be one battle they won't win.

"Look I get, I'm just a kid and I shouldn't even be in this kind of situation. But the moment I became with you guy your problem also become mine. I'm helping you guys with or without or consent." Sometime you really gotta admire the teenage rebellion phase adult talk about. After a few second of silence the first one to give was Tess.

"Alright let's go." She sighed with her voice. "But you stay on our ass don't lose sight of us got it?"

I nodded at her order, I then look at Joel seeing if he would accept my help too. All I got from him was a sigh and that was all I need. I smile at the two them after. "Don't worry so much about me. Honestly so little faith from my supeirors." I said to them as I walk toward the door.

Outside its always the same view military on post a few people on the curb of a sidewalk I would try to say never a dull moent but who am trying to kid. As we walk down the street we noticed the military taking people out of the apartment I couldn't bare to watch the rest so we move on ahead. "Seems like a lot more people are getting infected." I heard Tess said.

"That just mean that more poeple are sneaking out." I couldn't help but agree with Joel, over the past alone I counted about 15 pre infected civilian and many more of them try to sneak out from here.

"I got some new paper shouldn't give us any staic once we're in, just play it cool."

"Don't worry Joel can be more cool in a highsteak poker game." I pointed out.

"I think she was talking about you Aaron." Joel said to me gave Tess a mocking glare at that remark.

"You are never gonna let that drop go are you Tess?" I asked only to get a small smile from Tess as my answer. Figures.

Let see some ID." I heard the military gaurd ask, after Joel hands in the ID give a quick look at them before his eye went back at us. "What's your business here?" He asked.

"Got the day off. Visiting a friend." Joel said nonchalantly the guy realy know how to act cool when its necessary. As soon as we were aroved to passed a truck exploded infront of us. There as only one crew that would go so far to attack the military.

"Fireflies!" I hear one gaurd say. I instantly look for Joel and Tess and noticed them waiting for me at an old apratment. I ran as fast as could at the sound of guns and bullets begin used. As soon as I reach door Joel automatically slams it behind me.

"Well that was fun." I said jokingly while trying to catch my breath. "What now?"

"There gonna close all the checckpoint thanks to the fireflies we're gonna have to outside." Tess said

"Out side the wall?" Joel questioned.

"Or we could just robert go."

"Cute." Jeol said to Tess.

"Hey Tess see that shit?" I heard a guy asking Tess never really bother to know his name if I don't see them long enough I don't bother learning.

"I was there, how the east tunnel looking?" She asked.

"Its clear. Just used it. No patrol. Where you guys off to." He asked

"Gonna pay Robert a visit."

"Tch. You too?"

"Who else is looking for him?"

"Uh Marlene she's been asking around, trying to find him."

"Marlene? What would the fireflies what with Robert?" Tess asked that got me thinking how much trouble are we really in for now that the queen is the play.

"You'd think she tell me?"

"And what did you tell her?"

"The truth I got no idea where he's hiding?"

"Aw and I thought we'd get a special offer since we're friends." I add jokingly.

"You don't know my name." He said with a deadpanned expression.

"Neither do you." I countered

"Toùche.

"Hey you stay out of trouble, military will be out in force soon."

"Yeah see you around." Some how I feel that won't happen for a long time. My mind began to work, Robert trying to get rid of Tess then the firefiles looking for him as we are it just made me feel that we're something much bigger than we should've been. As we reach the tunnel tunnel entrance I quietly thank god that I'm not claustrophobic or else I wouldn't be following them now. The cave had a bit of a smell but that's because of all the pipe in here, I noticed the table that hold our old packs as I reaxh for mine I found out there was something missing.

"Hey guys have you see my sword anywhere." I asked only getting a sigh from Joel.

"Again I told to put it where you remember instantly, ah here it is underneath the table where you last put it." He said with a stren voice. What can I say I forget things sometimes it bad habit but you see anyone trying to fix it. I gave him a sheppish grin as Joel hand me back my swrord. The sword was a natural katanna I found at job I did a couple months back Joel and Tess tried change mind into holding such a 'dangerous' weapon as they told me but with a few practices and negotiations I got my first weapon.

"Remind me again why we said you can have a sword." Tess asked me.

"Simple you guy alway told me that I couldn't handle a gun even I still know how to shoot one and sword is the only silent type weapon I got. That and it makes look like a total badass with." I said with pride. As I puff out my chest only to get eye rolled from both adult. "Thanks guy I can feel your support from here." I said dryly.

Getting throught the tunnel was easy few problems here and there but nothing to probematic of coures the spores were a new feature 'thank god for gas mask' I thought to my self as soon we got outside I took the single beauty the outside, fresh air. Getting to area 5 was no problem but the three us knew that Robert is expecting us which would make thing as Tess would say "interesting".

"Endure and survive." Said to myself quietly.

"What did you say." Joel asked me kguess I wasn't quiet enough.

"Its nothing something I heard from a group of kid last week, I think they got from a comic book." I said to Joel as we walked down area 5. "Hey Tess, this warehouse we're going to is it the one near the docks?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" All she saw was my smile and that gave her my answer. "No absoluty not."

"Come on Tess I know that place like the back of my hand. I got my sword I'll more quiet they won't even see me. And you know how quiet I cango Tess." I told her, I used to play and sneek around there when I was little the number of times I was told not to play aound there was too much to keep count.

"Alright but if thing get wild out there I expect you to lay low you here." I gave her a mocked salute and worked my way to the roofs you'd be amaze at how the gaurds never spend enough time to look up. While I walk across the roof I stopped for a while and view the horizon. A beautiful thing really the bright orange color of the sun and sky mixed with a nice breeze a top of it. I look down near an edge and saw Tess and Joel infront of Roberts men, only two near the gate and no else. I posistion myself behind the garuds and my sword ready at my hands and a smile on my face.

"Time to started." Right then and there a thought came to mind as I dropped down 'how will job take once we're finished?'.


	2. Chapter 2 : Out of the frying pan

**Sorry this took me so long I'll try to updates as frequent as I can. Now on to the story.**

* * *

"Hello Robert." Tess said with a satified smirk. After a while of taking down Roberts men and sneaking our way into the wharf we finally see the brisk of this little operation. Robert didn't bother learning his last name heck I bet a lot of people forgotten their first or last name and would just make up new ones. But enough about learnng the new rule of being human we have rat to deal with.

"Hey Tess, no hard feeling right?" He asked. By the looks of it he's either planning his escape or really scared. "And Aaron how's its going little man?"

"Pretty good, but enough about me I think you own us and explaination." I answered back.

"Alright." He siad he tried to make a run for it but Tess wasn't gonna let him have it. She swung a pipe underneath the man leg, hopefully breaking it in the processes.

"You wanna tell where the guns are?" Tess asked.

"Alright look it complicated but just here me out on this, I gotta-" Joel kicked Robert face as he was talking or in my stalling. Joel reach for his arm as a sign of warning. He does know that we are already pissed that he tried to tricke us.

"You were sayin?" Tess asked.

"I sold them." Robert admitted

"Hold up you what?" I asked.

"I didn't have much of a choice I own someone."

"You owed us, I'm guessing you've bet on the wrong horse." But before Rober could explain himself to us she inturrupted. "Who has our guns?"

"I-I cant." He conceded. "Look of you give me some time I could-." Jeez Joel knows how to inturrupt someones time, breaking the guys arm is a little much when you want to threaten someone.

"Who has our guns?" Tess asked again slowly.

"The fireflies. I owed the fireflies." Well that something, what did he do that made become in debt with the fireflies he beyond me. "Look their basically all dead, why don't we go get them, get your gun. Huh come on fuck those fireflies."

"That is a stupid idea." Tess replied as aim her gun at Robert and fires two shot in his head.

"You should've let me shot him, me and him had an appointment overdue." I grumbled, but sadly I was ignored when Joel asked.

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"I think what we do is pretty much said for it self. We get our guns back." I explain

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Joel asked me.

"I don't know, we explained it to them." Tess said.

"Yeah that'll go over swimmingly." I said to myself quietly.

"Look let's just look for a Firefly." She suggested.

"You don't have to look very far." Oh great, she one of the last people I wanted to see that and Bill. Marlene queen of the fireflies.

"There we go queen firefly." Said Joel. Pointing at Marlene.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me. Guess hi was out of the question.

"Oh decieded to look around check the senario, look up some old friends. What about you shot anyone that didn't deserve it?" I asked, noticing the bloody wound on her side. Great now I even sound more of jackass already.

"Still mad are you?" She asked.

"I don't why don't ask the bullet wound I got the last we met up?" I asked sarcastically. I pointed to unseen bullet wound on my right arm.

"I told you I didn't know there would be hunters." Marlene explained, but I still didn't believe her.

"Right, right. And you here for..?" I asked changing the subject.

"I'm looking for Robert." Oh akward, Tess pointed dead body that is now Robert.

"Hmph I needed him alive."

"The guns he gave you they weren't his to sell. I want them back." Tess declared

"Its doesn't work that way Tess." It never does, why can't things ever be simple.

"The hell it doesn't." Tess argued.

"I paid for those gun if you want them back you gotta earn them." And there the punchline, the old 'you scratch my back I scratch your' bit, she'd either want something smuggled or ration cards my guess the first one.

"(Sigh) how many cards we talkin about?" Tess asked.

"I don't give a shit about some damn ration cards, I want something suggled you do that and the guns are our and more." Well I was right but that didnt make me feel and more secure about this deal.

"And how do we know you got them, words are the military's been wiping you guys out?"Joel asked

"Heh you right about that, I'll show you the gun." Marlene said, second later I hear like the military are getting close. "We have to move, what's your choice?"

"I want to see those gun." Tess said as she, I joined Marlene. I really hope this doesn't bite me in the ass

* * *

(One journey later)

"So what exactly are we smuggling?" Joel asked, as we put the final block on the door.

"You'll see." The queen firefly said.

"Hehe leave it to Marlene to be so secretive. I swear if it a bomb I'm the one who's gonna explode." I said dryly. I watch as the leader tries to open the door by herself I curse my selfless side sometime. "Here let me and it you straining yourself isn't gonna make the pain any easier." I noted.

"Alright on three ready. One, two three!" Just like that the door became easy to open I went in first to see if was clear. Before I could register a girl came behind me with a knife and out of instinct I grabbed my sword and prepaer to slice her half.

"Wait!" Marlene to me. I look at the girl one more time, she had auburn hair that reach down her neck and red shirt over and black long sleeve, blue jean and converse, if it wasn't for the fact that she tried to kill me I would think she was kinda cute.

"You recruitin kinda young aren't ya?" Joel asked. He's got a point I haven't seen a firefly recruit this young before.

"She isn't one of mine." Well that makes no sense why she be here if she's...

"Oh I get it." I whispered to myself.

"Shit , what happened?" The in a worried tone.

"Don't worry this is fixable, I got us help." She said pointing toward us. Before she gave a sadden expression. "But I can't come with you."

"Then I'm staying here." She's a brave girl I'll give her that.

"Ellie we won't get another shot like this."

"So I'm guessing she's the one we're smuggling huh?" I asked. She nodded to my question great, we're stuck on baby sitting duty.

"Theres a group of fireflise waiting for you at the capitol building." Marlene explained

"Heh, that's not exactly close." Said Tess

"You capable, you go in there, deliver her and get your weapons double at what Robert sold us.

"Speaking of which where are they?"

"Back at our camp."

"We're not smuggling shit until we them." Tess said clearly annoyed at the back and front routine, time that I step in.

"Then we go with her and she can get patched up and we'll verify the weapon." I suggested.

"Heh that the idea, but your not coming the less people know the better, I want you and Joel to watch over her." Malrene said

"I'm sorry queen bug say what now?" I asked.

"Bullshit I'm not going anywhere with these guys." Ellie declared

"Yeah I'm with blade runner here, I did not agree to be no baby sitter." I said.

"Well no one was asking you, you can just walk out right now." Ellie told me, I was about to oblige her request when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I look behind me and see Tess looking straight into my eyes.

"Look don't hate me for sayin this but I agree with Marlene." Tess told me I look at her in shock before she continued. "Now don't give me that look young man there are people over there I don't trust especially if there gonna be around you so I want you to stay here with Joel and keep them covered. You understand?" She asked me, god I hate it when she uses that tone with me she's always right when ever citation like these it. I sighed before nodding, I really hope this doesn't bite me in the ass.

"How do you know these guys?" Ellie asked of it she must've gotten a talk too.

"I used to work with their brother Tommy said if I ever was in trouble he'd be able to help me."

"Was that before or after he little milita group." Joel asked, I guess there was little tension between him and his brother.

"He left you too." Marlene rebutteled. "He was a good man.

"Look just take them up to the north tunnel and I'll meet you there." Tess suggested before Joel could complain some more. "She's just cargo Joel."

"Don't take long okay. And you stay with me that mean you too Aaron." He pointed to me. "Let's go."

"Yeah yeah don't worry I'll be right behind yo. And Tess." I said she looked at me giving a small smile. "Be safe."

* * *

(Scene change)

"Alright through hear." Joel said, we basically doindlg a follow the leader kinda thing but with just less people. I see the scatter boddies on the floor, Fireflies must've put up a fight.

"Whoa, I heard the gunshot but never like this what do you think happened?" Ellie asked.

"Fireflies, and the same thing will happen to us if we don't get off the street." Follow Joel was the easy part the hard part was getting to the north tunnel. After ducking under a different tunnel and sneaking past a military trunk we were out on the other side of the building.

"So where are we going?" The girl asked

"Up there, that'll get us into the north tunnel." Joel said pointing at a ledge.

"How are we gonna get up there?" She asked.

"Well there is a dumpster in that garage over there." I said. Joel didn't much help getting the dumpster after climbing the the ledge is was pretty much and easy road.

"So this tunnel of yours, you smuggle thing?" Ellie asked.

"Yep."

"Like illegal things?"

"I don't know how smuggling thing could count as a good thing when the military is around here." I said to the girl in a dry manner.

"Well have you ever smuggle a kid before?" She asked us.

"No this is a first for us." Joel admitted.

"Heh even when the world has gone to shit there are moment like this." I said outloud I wonder if Joel smiled at that joke.

"What the deal with you and Marlene?" .

"I don't know. She's a friend I guess." Ellie said, she guesses Marlenes a friend.

"Your friend. Your friend is leader of the Fireflies what are you like twelve?" Joel asked.

"She knew my mom , shes been taking care of me ever since. And I'm fourteen not that I'll matters." Ellie said defensively.

"You here Aaron sounds like you've found someone close to your age." He said jokingly.

"Haha very funny old man I'll let you know next time we see a woman I'll let you know." I replied back dryly.

"So where are your parents?"

"Where are anyones parent, they've been gone a long long time." Guess thats something we can relate.

"So instead of staying in school you decied to the join the fireflies-" Joel said.

"Look I'm not suppose to tell you why you're smuggling if that's what your after." Ellie inturrupted.

"You know the funny is I don't have to know to be honest I can give about what your up to." Said the 40 year old survivor.

"Well great."

"Good."

"Yeah, you two are getting along just great." I said jokingly, I knida feel like a third wheel with these two. We through the door which hold the entrance to the north tunnel. "Homey isn't it?" I asked Ellie.

"Yeah, real homey." She said, I see Joel laying on the couch, looks like we're gonna be here for a while. "What are you doing?" She asked Joel.

"Killing time." He simply answered.

"Right your usual agenda." I said.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Ellie asked.

"Figure that out for your self." He sighed as he return to his relaxation pose. I figured that if we're gonna be here might as well try to know each other.

"Come on it been a long day for us." I said taking her into another room. The second room was nothing the gasp about a small couch and a matress that was all that's there. I put my bag on the floor and drop my sword beside it. I caught Ellie staring at my weapon for a few seconds. "What is it?"

"How did you get you a sword?" She asked.

"I had a job with Joel a couple months back and as a reward our client gave me this sword." I explain. I'm not much for story telling like to keep it short and simple when it conversation.

"And they you keep it?" I think they that she is refering to is Joel and Tess boy that was a headache.

"Heh, no you'd think after everything that's been going on in this world a kid with a samurai sword would be the least of their worries, it took me days of pleading and bargining with them just to be able to hold the damn thing. At the end of it all I told them that if I practice with it long enough then they'll let me carry it. Ugh the number of day I hurt myself saying that." I began to reminisce at the number of hour I trained just to use a sword.

"And how long did you have to parctice?" She asked.

"Uh 2 to 3 months I think, maybe more I also have to count the number of job I had to do and number of time I got hurt I would say 4 months. But it was worth it." I aslo remembered how we first met, I wince at the bad beginning. "Hey listen sorry about almost trying slice you back there, I reacted upon instinct."

"No problem, sorry for almost trying to stab you there I thought you were trying to hurt Marlene." She apologized.

"Heh, yeah right hurting the queen of the fireflies I must have a death wish." I said jokingly, I chuckled and see Ellie getting the joke too she laughs with me. "We haven't been properly intorduced names Aaron, last name not worth mentioning."Said putting my hand out to shake.

"Eillie, the girl your smuggling." She said as a joke. Guess things aren't as bad as they should who knows maybe this'll be a clean job after all.

* * *

**And there's the second part of the last of us, now I won't make any promises but I'll try to update it more than usual beside this one will be the one the shortest stories I'll have typed up. If you have anything to say or ask PM me or just send a review Ocmaniac signing off**


	3. Chapter 3 and into the fire

Its night, always liled looking at the sky in the dark, not much electricity is on , see the stars in a whole knew view. I'm sitting there beside the wall polisheing my blade making sure there's no scratches on it. Then I see Ellie there sitting on the chair watching the rain fall upon the window. Got me thinking if wasn't fact that she was cargo we could've be good friends, don't me wrong we are friend but after to today there is but a little chance I'm ever gonnansee her again. I then a mumbleing noise in the room I know it wasn't me, I looked at Ellie and saw that it wasn't her, my only source is Joel, must've been macon a d,bad dream. Said man wakes up in a gasp, sarts to look around his area.

"You mumble in your sleep, I hate bad dreams." Ellie said.

"Yeah me too." .

"Then shouldn't it be time where we all wake up from it." I added jokingly. Got nothing from Joel as usual but Ellie thought was funny. Joel began walking around the room wanted to check on our cargo too.

"You know I've never been this close, to the outside, man look how dark it is." Ellie said awe, she really did had a shelter life before she met Marlene. "It can't be as bad as ii is ou there can it?. She asked I scoffed obvious question.

"Why do think people are stayong in here? It's not because of the good service we're getting, and the only ones crazy enough to outside are the one that really want to live." I explain to her.

"And what are you?" She asked me, before I could answer Joel had a quesion to.

"Why on earth do the fireflies anyway?" Wow way to be blunt, classic Joel. Before he could get answer Tess stopped by, huh weird timing.

"Hey sorry it took me so long soilder are fucking everywhere.?"

"How's Marlene?" Ellie asked.

"she'll live. I saw the merchendaise and it is a lot, you ready to do this?" Tess asked us.

"Yeah." Joel and Tess both looked at me with concern I get I'm a kid that way in over my head, but where else am I suppose to go home; got none, my family; all dead, these guy are my best bet I to something great and I'm gonna follow them even if it kills me. "Aaron you know you don't -" I cut Joel off before he could continue.

"Let me stop you right there Joel, now I may be young but god know that kids don't live long so I'm gonna use every chance I get with the people I trust the most and care the most and there ain't nothing you can do to change my mind." I declared strenly.

"Kids these days alway tryin to prove how mature you are." Tess said with a sigh.

"It a gift, now don't we have a girl to deliver?" Asked rhetorically. Making my way to the entrance Ellie and I waited for Tess. A simple push of a bookshelf and in it was a was a generator powered elevator waiting for us.

"So who waiting for us?" as we went donw to the tunnel.

"Marlene said that a group traveled all the way to the city for her girl must be important, what are you some big wig daughter or something?" Tess asked

"Something like that." She said vaugly, I looked at her eye for a moment her brown beautiful- wait where is that coming from…anyway when i looked into her eyes I saw a bit of regret of something and fear but mostly regret, makes me wonder what she's regretting about. "How long is it going to take?"

"If everything goes to plan we should be there in a few hours. Ellie once we get out there I need you follow our and stay close. That mean you too Aaron." She said.

"Yeah course."

"You know you guys include me all these rule you guys make I'm not that clumsy, jeez." I complained

"Remember the drop we made a few weeks back." Tess rebuttled.

"Oh come on don't tell me that you two are still on that are you, I said I was sorry but tell me how was I suppose to know that was gonna try and trick us?" I asked.

"I don't know why don't you explain why you had that goffy grin on your face when you met her?" Tess replied back, that stop me from saying anything else, a moment of weakness and suddemly I'm the bad guy. After I couldn't give her a good answer I swear in the dark she had like a chesire like grin on her face. "That's what I thought."

"Alright closes clear." , I think he a was still laughing at the whole drop moment. Stupid adults. Making our to the out side rain started to pour hardinf than last time. "This rain ain't gonna make thing easier."

"Since when do thing easy for us Joel?" I asked

"I dont know what was that thing you alwys say endure and Survive?" He asked i just shrugged my shoulders and lead the ladies inside the tilted truck. I don't how or when but whenever we need to do something that would count as an easy drop it get more and complicated along the way.

"Don't move." Like right now. A voice ordered me as he places the barrel of his gun on my head. Great not even 5 minutes from going outsode and the military already spotted us must be a new record. "Hands behind your head and get on your knees." He ordered.

"Hey aren' suppose to take us to dinner fisrt before we get to that?" I asked only to get hit across the face by the butt of the gun. I think he just made one of my tooth loose.

"I scan them call it in." The soilder said. Placing the scanner one by one on our heads. I looked beside me and saw Ellie looking more nervous than ever, by the time the scanner reached for her she used her knife to stab the soilder in the leg, I don't know why she did that but I can that later. The soilder struck Ellie back and I caught her in time. Joel came in time to tackel the the ground and use his gun against him. Meanwhile the other soilder was about to shoot at Joel when Tess saved him by shooting her in the head.

What felt like hours I breath easy again. It wasn't my first time looking a body won't be my last. "Oh man I tought we were just gonna hold them up or something." Ellie said.

"Why did you stab the gaurd when he was about to scan you?" I asked.

"Oh shit." Tess said looking at the scanner I wanted to check on it and at the I didn't follow the first part of my gut I rushed to the other and checked the results. _'Contaminated' _it reads, I looked at Ellie and back at the scanner. It doesn't make sense.

"Marlene sit us up? Why the hell are we smuggling an infected girl?" Joel aksed.

"I can explain." Ellie said quickly, still wraping my head around it.

"Then you better explain fast." Tess said threatenly. Ellie lift up one of her arms and there it was and infected bit but something was off about it, it didn't seem natural. "I don't wanna hear how you got bit."

"It three weesks!" She exclaimed. Wait what?"

"No everyone turn in when they get bit so stop bullshitting." Tess argued.

"Its three weeks I swear, why would she set you up?" Ellie pleaded. That was a good question but I needed more proof so I got close to her, taking a look both at her and the bite.

"Aaron get her." Tess said but I ignored it, as I got close enough I grabbed her arm and finally took a good look at the bite mark, usually there would be a slight reddish rash in the infected area, not to mention some blemishes to the arm or face, then I looked face ift dark but I could see her eyes clearly there's no shows of redness or dialated pupils, I put two finger on her throat and her heart rate in normal not sppeding up or anything. Something off about the bite or maybe its her.

"I believe you." I told her, Ellie looked at me in both shock and relief, as for Joel and Tess they thought I was crazy.

"Aaron you cannot say that what she's saying is true?" Tess asked me.

"Then why have us smuggle an infected girl, they would know that the moment she would turn we'd kill her, but she was with me and Joel at the house for more than a few hours the bite mark hasn't spread anywhere and the moment we've met her she hasn't shown any sign of fever or sickness, I'm willingto bet that there wlis a reason why that is which mean I believe her." I explain, and it made sense is there something in her blood that could fight the infection.

"I don't ." Joel said. Before I could expalin more a military convoye was getting to our posistion. "Oh shit Tess, Aaron run. Run!"He yelled. We sneak past the a and we were in the clear the . the second patrol I had an idea but I know that Tess and Joel will never agree to it.

"Guys there are a sneak by we need to tale care of them." I said.

"Yeah, just low and stay with us." Joel said to me. Here we are again with me being treated like a god damn kid. Joel took care of the guards without any trouble as soon as we reach the sewers it was nothing but sneaking into the next building. Finally reaching to the end we went for a open sewer line big enough for us to walking through, as hit the gate it was time for all of us to take a breather.

"Well that was a thing." I said which earn some looks from Joel and Tess, I really need to learn to say thing at the right moment. Tess walked up to Ellie I'm guessing she wants more info on this drop.

"Look what was the plan, lets say we deliver you to the fireflies what then?" Tess asked.

"Marlene, said there was a little quarintine zone with doctors still trying to find a cure." Said the red head. I've heard about the cure they've been trying to make and every singal one of them has failed. "They said that what ever was inside me was the key into finding the cure." She finished, now it makes sense, now that she's immune she's bascially her own personal vaccine kit.

"I'm sure she did." Joel said sarcastically, yeah I would get a little skeptical too.

"Hey fuck you man I didn't asked for this." Ellie said

"No body did but its all we got so better make the most of it." I said trying to defuse the tension.

"Oh and wlhows that?" Joel askd me

"Well the point of the mission was to take here to the building, les just finish to the end." I suggested.

"what are you going on about?" Joel asked.

"What if its true?" I asked

"Jesus-"

"But what if, maybe there is finally a way to truly make a vaccine? And the only way to do that is to take her there?" I asked

"Oh no this is something only me and Tess are doing your going back home." Home? Is he seirous we are doing this now?

"Forget it Joel I've made up my mind whether you like it or not, if you think that you can get rid of me that easily then you really need a reality check."

"Do need to remind you what is out there?" Joel asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I get it. But when has that ever stopped us?" I asked. Walking past him I catch up to Ellie and Tess, this day keeps getting better and better.

* * *

And here chapter 3 don't worry I'll be working on the other pretty soon, I think I'll do steven univeres just have I to figure out if should do every episode or skip a few to the more developing part of the show


	4. Chapter 4: one last goodbye

"This way, if we cut through downtown we'll rich the capitol building by sunrise" Tess said

"We hope." Joel said, ah there's the old optimism we haven't heard in the while. As we make our way to downtown I stay behind with Ellie making sure she's alright.

"Hey you alright?" I asked

"Yeah,…look I'm sorry I didn't tell you from the beginning, it was Marlenes idea on saying anything about it." I think she thinks I'm still angry at her.

"Hey I understand, I mean how's this as a conversation starter 'so the reason you guys are smuggling me is because for as long as I could remember I find out I am the cure for a twenty year disease that literally cause our world to become a post-apocalyptic wasteland with limited food and power, while try to survive a horde a mutated creature from a strain virus that make people look like a overgrown mushroom'. " I imitated a gun with my finger a pointed to the center of my head, then made a noise acting as though I got shot through the head. "Yeah let see how many people will believe in the time we live in."

"So why do you believe me?" She asked.

"Simple the look in your eyes, its kind a of a thing I picked up while living here all I got to do is have one look at the guys eye and I could see what kind of person you are." I explained

"What do you think?"

"Hmm that's good question let me get back on that." I said.

"Holley moley, I guess this what building look up close. Never thought they'd be so tall." This really must be her first time out of the wall. "So what happened?"

"Bomb the hell out it to kill as many infected in the area, it worked for a while." Tess explained. The rain wasn't letting up anytime soon which made it hard for any us to hear one another but that also mean the _they_ won't hear us either. At the very second after a screeching sound echo through the the city almost human.

"Uh what the hell was that?" Ellie asked, great infected are here, my guess is that the infected migrated here to the street.

"Shit you two heard that?" Tess asked. I nodded before reaching for my sword not unsheathing yet just want to be ready for anything. By the time we reach the end of the street a huge hole covered most of down town, this must be where they bombed the area. "Well that's one way we're not going through."

"That's quite the drop. We need to find another way through here." I suggested. I turn to see Joel walking toward a tilted building already I had a bad feeling about this.

"through here." Joel exclaimed. My gut was right, I can already feel my legs shaking at the size of the building, you see I have a small fear against height if I was two or three stories high on a roof I'm okay but if say I go into a building like the one we're going to I'm not really combat ready for that. My legs are already stiff as we enter the building, slowly and calmly I control my breathing. That's when I saw a dead bodies beside the door, great infected are probably in the here to.

"Bodies pretty fresh." Yeah no shit Tess.

"Is that bad?" Ellie asked.

"Oh no this is great sign." I said whispering sarcastically. Reaching toward the next floor we saw something hat would make our day even more great a dead clicker body. "Great Clickers."

"Geez what happened to its face?" Ellie asked.

"Glad you asked see over the time when someone get infected for so long they start to grow fungus all over their bodies primarily in the head."

"So what are they blind?" The teen asked again.

"Sort of. They see using sound." Tess added.

"Like a bat funny enough, but as soon as you hear one talking you got to hide otherwise they'll spot you." I explained as Joel pone the door as we walk through the room the building began to groan, as though as if the building won't be able to hold anymore weight. I just stood at my exact spot.

"Aaron what are you we need to move?" Tess said to me.

"Yeah just give me a second." I replied slowly walking my way to the group the building rumbled I need to press on after that I will never again go to another building as long as I live. "It's okay, everything is okay." I reassured myself. another door block our way this time something was pressed behind the door. It took Joel and I to push whatever was behind this door, the upside it didn't take long downside we got sneak attacked by a clicker. Acting as fast as I could I draw my blade as a result I sliced the clickers head clean off.

"Thanks." said Joel, I gave him a simple nod.

"You guys alright?" Ellie asked a again.

"It's nothing." He replied. reaching to the other room, there were clicker left and right, it wasn't easy sneaking and killing them, we then make to another staircase which hopefully will lead us to bottom floor only yo find it blocked with office supplies.

"Oh great, now what?" I asked.

"Ahh, this is crazy." Tess said, what was she talking about? She make her way to the open window and jump toward the scaffolding. wait what? "Just don't look down." Oh yeah cause that'll make everything easier! I couldn't move, I didn't want to move.

"Aaron what are you doing, we gotta keep moving. " Tess called out.

"Alright you guy do that and ill find another way, good? Good alright I'll meet you guy down stairs." I said before I could make my way to the opposite direction a hand was on my shoulder, and I was so close on making my way out.

"What going on?" Joel asked.

"I'm afraid of height okay, I never told you guys because one: there was never a good time and two: I never went this high before." I explained with a shaking breath.

"Look I know that this is terrifying but there will even more scarier stuff along the way, you can do this. Alright." Joel tried to pep talk me.

"Alright lets do this." I said shaking, making my way to the scaffolding I slowly shimmy to the edge of the building that when thing get really tough.

* * *

"You know you guys after we finish this, I'm gonna find hobby." I declared. After the whole giant building fiasco we manage to find a our to bottom level of the building, Joel found a revolver and equipment to create Molotov of course we had to go through another building which resulted in us getting separated I was with Joel and Ellie and Tess were together. Finally after what felt like hours of walking we made our way to the roof of the building Tess has become unusually quiet during our walk to the capitol building something wasn't right.

"A hobby? and what are you gonna practice on?" Joel asked me.

"Well, I hear guitar is a good way to get y

our mind off of things." I replied.

"Your gonna learn how to play guitar?" Tess asked me.

"Hey if I could learn how to hold a sword and survive against infected I think learning how to play guitar will be the least of my problem." I argued.

As we walk along the road we stopped a dead firefly beside the dumpster. He was holding a letter that talked about Ellie saying how important she is to the group. That wsa when Ellie said something that really got me thinking.

"What if we get to there and they're all dead?" She asked

"They won't be." Tess reassured.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Looks it's gonna be fine." Tess said. I wanted to asked if she was alright but something was telling me to wait.

The road the capitol was flooded with water it didn't look deep but I was enough to fill a pool.

"Uh just so it out there I can't swim." Ellie said. I looked at her with a slight confusion.

"You couldn't bring that up when we met?" I asked

"Well why didn't you tell us that you had a fear of height?" Ellie question back. She got me there.

"Touché."

"Look, it looks like it shallow on this side just follow me." Tess replied. The water was cold but had a nice feeling after. The water reached up to hip my guess about 3 feet is the water level.

"I'm glad Marlene hired you guys." Ellie responded. I think that was her way of saying thank but I'm not to sure.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked.

"I know Marlene is paying you guy for this but I'm trying to say thanks." Said Ellie.

"Yeah sure thing." Something was definitely off with here maybe she's just stress after everything we've been through. I we reach to the top of the staircase I can alreaduy feel my back lighter as though all the weight was lifted. Finally we're done. Joel open the door revealing three dead... firefly soldiers.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I muttered in frustration.

"What happens now?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know, Tess how far are we going to take this?" I asked

"As far as it need to go!" She answered. Tess paused for a second before looking back at Ellie. "Where was this lab of theirs?"

"She never said all she mentioned that it was someplace out west." Ellie answered. Well at least it a direction.

"What are we doing? This is not us." Joel said to Tess.

"What do you about us? About me?" This might be getting a bit personal to bad I cant give them any space.

"I know that you smarter than this."

"Really? Well guess what we're shitty people Joel its been that way for a long time." I don't consider myself as a shitty person, an asshole maybe but not shitty.

"No we are survivor!"

"This is out chance-"

"It is over Tess. We tried, lets just go home." That might be difficult with the military still looking for us.

"I'm not, I'm not going anywhere." Tess replied, where was she gonna go then? "Our luck had to run out sooner or later."

"What are going on abo-?" Joel was about to grab her shoulder when she snapped at us.

"No don't! Don't touch me." She muttered.

"Holy shit, she's infected." Ellie spoke up. No there should be no way.

"Let me see it." Joel asked Tess, I wanted to see it too, I need to see maybe there's still time. As soon Tess showed her bite mark I rushed in and got closer look, there was no way to stop it the infection already spread across her shoulder there is no way to cut it off with out killing her.

"No." I simply said.

"Oops right?" Tess asked before turning to Ellie. "Give me your arm." She ordered comparing her bite mark with Ellie. "This was three weeks I was bit an hour ago and its already getting worse this is Fucking real Joel, you have go to take this girl to Tommy's, he use to run with the crew he'll know where they'll go."

"No, no that was your crusade. I am not doing that." Joel argued.

"Yes you are, look there's enough here that you have to feel some sort of obligation to me. So you get her to Tommy's."

"And what about you?" I asked. Before she could answer the sound of trucks pulled up in front of the building, our personal friend the military.

"They're here. I can by you some time but you have to run." Tess said to us, I see what she was trying to do and I did not like it.

"You want us to just leave you here?" Ellie asked.

"Yes."

"There is no way I'm doing that." Joel tried to argue again.

"I will no turn into one of those thing. So come make this easy for me." I stood by her side through the whole thing I didn't care where she went I followed her, she was like family to me and now I'm losing her. Tess placed a hand on my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes. "Aaron I need you to keep them safe, protect them like you always do?"

"No. I'm staying right here, I can help, you and me we take these guys and we'll meet up with them soon." I argued, I can feel my eyes moistening up.

"So much like you old man, please don't make this harder than it has to be, your stronger than that remember?" She asked me with the same motherly tone I hated. I gave her one last hug and whispered something to her ear. I can already feel her arm trembling, releasing me from her grasp I slowly jog my way to the back entrance of the room. Still replaying the final word I spoke to her "Goodbye Mom".

* * *

**And that folks is how I end this chapter if you guys have anything to say go ahead whether its flame or criticism. PM if you'd like to add anything or have any question about my other stories. This OC maniac signing off**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting up an old friend

Just keep moving, just keep movie those were the word that filled my head. If filled me when I went up the stairs, when I heard the gun shot fire behind the door, when I saw Tess's body laying on the floor with her blood. I just kept moving. I know Ellie wanted to help me but right now we had to get out of the capitol building, killing a few military personnel didn't really effect me, considering the amount of anger I had on them. We were able to get of the building only to hide inside the train station after words, and even after that there were al least two guards patrolling the station, with spores mind you.

Me and Joel put our masks on but then something caught our eye. Ellie didn't have her mask on, she was breathing in the air like it was clean as day. "How the hell are you breathing in this stuff?" He asked

"I told I wasn't lying." Glad she was really telling the truth. After dealing with the soldiers we ha to find a new way out, luckily she was light enough for her to land on a pallet to reach across the other side. Finally making our way out the station me and Joel took off our mask at relax for a bit. I think I needed it more than Joel. "Hey look um...about Tess." Oh no. "I don't even know how to-"

"Here how's this thing going to play out, you don't bring up Tess _ever_ matter." Kind had to agree on that now's not really a time to bring her up. "Matter of fact why don't we just keep our histories to our self. Secondly don't tell anyone about your condition. They'll think your crazy or try to kill you."

"Or both." I added. but was ignored with Joel putting down all the rules.

"And last you do what I say when I say it. We clear?" He asked

"Sure." I know she didn't really want to follow those rule hell I'm sure that she'll still break them before we reach the fireflies.

"Repeat it."

"What you say goes." Ellie gave the short version of his last rule.

"Good, Now there's a town a few mile north of here." Wait he can't mean. "There's a fella there that owes me a favor. Good chance he could get us a car."

"Wait you can't mean..." But saw the look Joel gave and I groaned. "Are you serious Joel, why don't you paint bull's-eye target on my back and see how well he shoots."

"Aaron." Joel said. Great now's he's giving me the 'this isn't up for discussion look.

"Fine, but don't think he'll try and kill me like he did last time." I grumbled.

"Lets get a move on." Joel said.

* * *

A few hours of walking on the road and we were head to the right way. "This way." Joel said taking us the barrier section of the road. "Yeah it'll be faster to go through here."

"Man..." Ellie said almost in amazement.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing it just...I've never never seen anything like before." Man this girl really had a sheltered life.

"You mean the woods?" Joel asked

"Yeah never walked through the woods."

"Well stick with us long enough and you get to do a lot of thing you've never done." Wait that might've come out wrong.

"Why don't you guys take me back to Marlene?" She asked.

"If she was up to the task, why'd she drop you off on us?" Joel made a good point.

"Maybe she got better." Ellie pondered.

"Maybe she did maybe not but the only way we would know is if we went back to town and that option has sail off after we killed those guard. last night." Yeah going back not much of an option anymore. We made our way to the power plant it was locked but that doesn't mean we didn't have others way to get in, makes me wonder if these planks of wood are place here conveniently or just by chance. On our way across we saw trail of smoke of at the distance.

"That you Bill?" Joel asked

"It's either him, or Frank, I hope its Frank, me and him were more friendlier term than Bill." I began to reminisce.

"Where you usually meet up?" Ellie asked.

"Huh? Different places." Joel answered.

"You've two never been here have you?"

"I know this where he live but...no we've never been here."

"And that smoke you think that's him?" Ellie asked

"Sure as hell better be." Joel replied.

"I hope not." I commented. I was already given a look from Joel. "What? Come on we have a old friend to find." I said innocently. There were a clicker or two around the area but we took care of it easily, we entered inside a house that's when I heard Ellie doing something weird with here mouth. "Uh what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to learn how to whistle." She answered. I blink for moment.

"You don't know how to whistle?" I asked

"Does it sound like I know how to whistle?" She returned heatedly, I put my hand up in defense.

"Hey I didn't mean anything by that, it just a surprise really. Look here what you do roll your tongue like a sheet then make a small circle with your lips." I instructed. Seeing as how she did that I continues. "Now gently blow out some air from your lip till you hear a soft tune." She blew some air for a few second till I hear a soft whistle, I chuckled at the fact that this is her first time whistling. Later we reach across a gate that was jammed with a pipe. Now I wanted to go over but I think if Ellie is going to survive she'll need to do stuff her own.

"So lets say we get this car from this buddy of your . Then what?" She asked

"Well then we go find Tommy." Joel answered.

"Oh yeah, he was both part of the fireflies and your brother. Where is he?" I asked.

"Down at Jackson county, it far from here which is why we need a car." Oh that make sense.

"Hey look gnomes." Ellie pointed out. I could never figure out the reason why people back in the day had those thing. "I used to have a scrap book filed with them, I always thought they were cute, Not fairies though the y creep me out."

"Wait to you gnomes are cute and fairies are creepy?" I had to ask her that question.

"Yeah."

"You really are not your normal girl." I muttered. As we looked for supplies we went inside there was something that caught my eye. "Hey check it out." Ellie looked as thought she knew what this was.

"What you played this before?" The old man asked.

"No but I had a friend that knew everything about this game. Apparently there this character named Angle knives who'd...what was it she'd punch a hole through your stomach before kicking you head off."

"Sound my kind of game." I commented.

"Well I was never a big fan of these games." Joel said.

"True you look more like a football player to me." I commented.

"I wish I could play it." Ellie said. Who know maybe when we get this cure we'll finally get a chance. Later we walked down the road spotted a an evacuation sign Joel gave us the full run down on what happens, me I've never left the city as long as I could remember, so even I was intrigued. We then hit a music shop made me want to steal a record and find a way to play it later. It was peaceful walking through town until we saw one of Bills trap, some sort of bomb trap he made, great I knew he was trying to kill me.

"Your friend a bit paranoid maybe?" Ellie asked I just chuckled at the question.

"Paranoid is more of an understatement if ask me." I commented.

"What' his deal anyway?" She asked

"Well he helps us smuggle thing in to the city, he knows how to find things." Joel explained.

"Well lets just hope we don't blow up when we find him." I couldn't agree more. As we walked on Joel armed himself with Bills old bow and arrow Ellie wanted to be useful to the group but Joel wouldn't want to hear, typical he doing the same thing he's doing me when I was a kid to Ellie. Tess was right men are really stubborn when they want to be.

"Now listen. Bill ain't the most stable of individual." Ha, stable is so far behind Bill it has to look in a telescope to find him. "So when we get there, you let me do the talkin. You understand? Arron?"

"Yeah, yeah. You do the talking. But he tries anything and he gets to see how good I am with a blade." I said.

"Bills a good guy, he just definitely need some time warming up to you that all." Joel said

"Oh and how long did it take for him to warm up to you?" I asked but only received silence for answer. That answered my question fully. Later we made our way to an office after taking care of a few traps. It was getting pretty easy until me and Joel went through the door first, as soon as we saw a fridge fall I knew we were fucked. "OH SHIT!" A rope snagged both me and Joel's leg and had us dangling upside down.

"Goddamit Bill." Joel grumbled.

"Well I guess this answers the question on how well he warmed up to you huh Joel?" I asked rhetorically. Thanks to Ellie we'd stopped swing but with the rope tied to our legs.

"What just happened?" Really Ellie.

"One of Bill stupid trap." Joel answered. "There- that fridge look like a counter weight." The girl ran to the fridge. "Cut that rope and it'll bring us down."

"On it." Why didn't she ask for my sword. I looked at the concer of my eye and saw infected hitting the gate. Okay there's a good reason.

"Hey Joel."

"Yeah."

"We got company." I said, I pulled out my sword and got as ready as possible. We already have a customer when Joel shot an oncoming runner.

"Joel. Arron!" Ellie called.

"Just ten to the rope." Saw more infected banging on the fence this was not turning out to be a good day. "Oh no. Ellie how we doing?!"

"I'm going as fast as I can." She said.

"I know I should say take your time Ellie but moment like these aren't that relaxed!" I cried out slicing off a runners head. It looked like her knife wasn't really cutting the rope as proficient as she like to prove, so she had the idea to move the counter weight off the table and as it landed me and Joel went even higher. Than last time, then it hit me even though it cant reach us they'll still go after Ellie and since they cant reach me. "Ellie catch!" I threw my sheathed sword down at Ellie's hand.

"Got it! Just hang on." I don't know if she was being serious or making a joke either way I scoffed at her statement. In one swing she sliced the rope from it's knot and we got back to the ground hard. and allow me to say that I'm glad nothing broke, cause as soon as I landed me and Joel had to fight off a runner not a second later. "Aaron move your head!" I did just that and a blade pierced the back of the runners head killing it instantly. "You alright?"

"On get off your ass and on your feet!" I know the voice anywhere, A large man wearing a mask hold a bowie knife in his hand. We ran. As hard as we can and just as fast, had to take care of a few obstacle here and there, but we made it to one of Bill safe houses.

"Man that was close." Ellie said.

"Yeah no Kidding, how's it going Bill?" I asked but got nothing in return. He turned to Ellie and I was already having a bad feeling.

"Thank for the heroic and all." She said. "Uh Ellie." The girl stick her hand out which was a bad idea considering Bill took her and handcuffed her to a pipe. I was going stop him but he pulled a gun on me...again.

"Turn around, get on your knees, the both of you." Bill said

"Goddammit Bill!" I yelled.

"Turn around, get on your knees, Don't test me!" He yelled, repeating his last order. Kicking the back of my knee forcing me to go down.

"Alright." Joel complied. I looked to my side and saw Ellie pulling out the rusty she was handcuffed to. Thank god for lady luck now time a distraction.

"So how's it going Bill, how's Frank been?" I must've hit a never cause I got hit with the but of his gun. "Ugh still couldn't find a way to knock me out could you."

"I see so much of a twitch and-OW!" Bill was cut off when I saw Ellie hit Bill with a rusty pipe. "Son of a bitch."

"You done?" Joel asked as I got up holding the back of my head. Damn if your not knocked out then the pain is still there.

"Am I done, you set off all my trap, damn near break my shooting arm, and bring this asshole back, and who the fuck is this punk and what she doing here?" Same old Bill straight to the point.

"I am none your god damn business, and we're here because you Joel some favor and you can start by taking theses off." Ellie pointed to her cuffs.

"I owe Joel some favors I this some kind of joke?" Bill asked rhetorically.

"Well none if are really laughing, so you tell me." I said.

"I cut to the chase. I need a car." Joel said.

"Oh this is a joke, Joel need a Car. Well if I had one that works which I sure as hell don't what make you, think I I would just give it to you huh? Sure go ahead Joel take my car. Take my food too while your at it." I'm really resiting the urge to kill me now.

"By the looks of you could lose some of that food." Oh shit. I'm liking this more and more.

"Listen to me you little shit-." Oh hell no this time he went way too far, pull out my blade and stood in front of Ellie.

"Gave me a reason Bill. And show you how good I am with a blade." I threaten him, but I was pushed back from Joel.

"I need you to step off, go cool off somewhere." Joel said. Is he serious right now telling me to cool off. You know what fine, he doesn't need me to talk to him. I lean against the wall he them talk about how Bill need part in town on order to get a real car working. Saying how once he does this their done, which I couldn't hope for faster enough to be true. He hands the keys tot the cuffs, to which I happily took and unlock her wrist, I figured since he's no longer using them I could take them of his hand.

"Thanks. How's your head?" She asked in a concern tone.

"I'll be fine, it's not the first time I got hit in the back of my head sure as hell won't be the last. Now I just got to deal with an annoying headache." I said.

"Your head still hurts?" Ellie asked. I shook my head and used my eyes to point at Bill. We went through a bar and out the door. This wasa great way to meet up an old friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to school

Now there are a lot of thing I hate, hunters yes, having no weapon to defend myself not as much as I like to admit, infected to every fiber of my being. Bill, well he's getting there. After taking care of a bump thank to Ellie's help, he lets us takes a few extra supplies from the bar.

"We have to cross to the other building, Up the stairs lets move." He ordered. Before I walked a head I felt a hand on top of my shoulder. Turn to see Joel with a solemn expression.

"Just stick close to me." He said.

"Right." I muttered walking up the stairs.

"Can't believe that you agreed to this bullshit Bill. What you should've done was just left them there." Oh great he's still schizo from the last time we met.

"You weren't kidding about him." Ellie said.

"Yeah he's one of a kind." I was almost tempted into commenting Joel's statement, but for the better part me I wont.

"So what kind of trouble are you in? And where the hell's Tess." All my power is really trying not to lash out at the fat man. Tess is still a touchy subject with me, she was basically the only women beside my mom that meant the world to me. Just breath Aaron, gotta keep moving.

"It's just a job simple drop off." Joel answered.

"What're you delivering?"

"Give you a while guess." I put my voice in.

"That little brat?" Bill asked.

"Haha fuck you too." The 'Brat" in question spoke. I let out a small chuckle while Bill let out a full blown laugh.

"Oh, I hope you know what you're doing." You and me both Bill.

"So where we going Bill?"

"My other safe house, more like an armory really." Bill answered.

"Wait I thought we were gonna fix up a car?" Ellie asked. I really wish she didn't.

"We? You k now hos to fix up a-?"

"Bill." Joel and I said in unison.

"Like I said the part we nee are at the other side town, now that side I don't ever go cause it's filled with infected. So we're gonna need more guns." Bill explained.

"So made anything new in that toy box of yours?" I asked.

"Now that a surprise kid." Walking down the stairs there was a small clattering sound past the door.

"Shh infected." Joel said.

"Oh... I've been meaning to take care of that, it's nothing. So you didn't answer my question about Tess, I mean I thought the two of you were inseparable. Especially with the little brat in the way." Guess I'm the brat in question. I look to Joel saw his down expression he's gonna keep this as vague as possible, well I know that's not gonna happen here.

"Joel and Tess had to go their separate way because of a job I wanted to go with Tess but she wouldn't let, instead she leaved me with Joel since it was only a drop off." I lied.

"Oh yeah and what the heel was so dangerous that she had to leave you?" Bill explained as we saw a trapped runner on a windpw sill. Damn thng must've been trapped there for a while. So you never answer my question about Tess, I ways thought that the three of you were inseparable. Espescailly with you." She way wanted me to sty out of trouble.

I look to Joel and the kimd of lokk he gave. But what got to ,e was his answer. "She's uhh busy." That your story, for god sake Joel if your gonna lie at make it believeable.

"Yeah sure...busy." Bill reapeated mockingly, he dosent really belivev what Joel said. Let's seee if we can up the story.

"She told me that she had to do weapon trading with Robert and the fireflies, as soon as she said that I knew I want be able to come with her." I explained.

"Make sense, that broad think of you as her own kid. You'd have to be pretty stupid in thinking that she let you come." Bill mocked.

"Yeah don't remind me." When our navigator open the door, there were multiple cars laying around but before I could ask about them someone had the same idea.

"So why you fix of these cars?" Ellie asked.

"Oh my god, your a genius I mean why on earth did not think on fixing one of these cars." Bill said in a fake realization.

"Okay...don't be a dick." Ellie said.

"I think that's a little too late Ellie." I answered.

"Their tires are rotted and the batteries are dead." Bill said,

"Are you done?" I chuckled at her question. Not by a long shot girl.

"Cant even imagine on how the engine block looks like, the only making fresh batter are the military." Before I could comment on Bill's explaination, a small group of infected came running towards us. Great labor duty. One of the infected was heading straight for me so I drew my blade quickly and stabbed a runners head as it came for me. Kicking back the dead body, I saw a clicker heading for Ellie from behind yelling her name I ran for the infected and managed to slice off it's head leaving the rest to be killed by Joel and Bill.

"Well that was thing." I muttered and saw Bill walking off to the gates. And I think he's going schizo again."

"Okay now he's talking to himself." Ellie said. Huh I was right.

"Yeah...Bill?"

"Joel...This way." Bill instructed. We followed him to an old looking building I'm just glad it wasn't like the one back in downtown.

"You've picked a hell of a place to hold up didn't ya?" Joel asked.

"You know as bad as those thing are at least they're predictable . It normal people that scare me. You of all people should know that." Bill explained. I couldn't help but feeling a slight pain when he said that. It brought in some old memories.

"What does that mean?" Ellie said.

"Nothin'. You sure that gate will hold them?" Joel asked.

"Well it's lock and I got the key."

"So which way now Bill?" I asked.

"We're here. It's in the cellar." Why does that remind me of a story a guy told me back at town. Joel opened up the cellar door and walked in. "Well here we are. You don't touch anything." He said pointing to Ellie then to me. "You keep an eye on here." Then lastly to Joel. "And you close the door." When Joel closed the door Bill tuned on the lamp. "Alright lets gear up."

"Right behind you." I said with Ellie right behind me. But before we could go anywhere Joel stopped us. "Joel you cannot be serious?"

"Uh-uh." He said.

"What? We need a gun." The girl argued.

"I don't think so."

"Are really doing this now Joel if your not gonna give her a gun at least let me have one." I tried bargaining.

"You already have a weapon." Joel said, pointing at my sword.

"Oh yeah and what would happen if I need something with a longer range." I argued.

"Joel we can handle our self." Ellie's trying to back me up.

"No. Just stay here. Aaron keep an eye on here." And the 'final tone' has been struck. Great it's like he think that we'll die the very moment we get a gun.

"Fine we'll just wait around for you two to get us kill." Ellie couldn't said this better than myself. "I don't get why he doesn't trust us/"

"Well maybe because we're only teenager and he thinks that we wont last long cause we're kids." idiot, this not the time to for you act all protective of us for what we're facing. As we waited around I saw Ellie picking at Bill stuff. "What're you doing?" I asked.

"Seeing if there's some stuff we could on the road." Part of me wanted to say stop but Bill kinda deserved this. But the guy did try and knock me out eariler. "Think of it as collateral." Right collateral.

"Hey!" Aw crap really? "What did I just say to you when we walked down the step!"

"Would you relax Bill she ain't touching anything?" I yelled back.

"I'll believe that if you keep an eye on that brat!" As a response the brat in question flip the good ol' bird at our favorite fat man.

"I'm wondering what'll kill us now, him or the infected?" I asked sarcastically, must've been funny since I heard a small snicker from her.

"Hey kid, come over here gotta show something." I heard Bill call. I walk to him with Ellie behind me.

"What's up?"

"Got a new toy from the toy box." Can't say I wasn't excited to here that because Bill always has something interesting in his "toy chest."

"Well let see it then." Bill proceed by pull out a small chest under the table and in the chest he pull out two short bladed weapons almost the same shape has his big ass knife. "Nice blades what they?"

"Got this from an old hunter that pass by here a few weeks back, got bit by a runner then got hit by one of my traps. Found these in his pack, knew I cant use these so next best thing came to me literally." I looked for a moment, inspected the blade work and is look acceptable and these sort blade make sense if something were happen to me sword I still have two new ones that work in close combat.

"Alright let give these old boys a try. I grabbed the blade tested out a few swings, they felt right, hello new toys. "These are perfect, nice job getting theses Bill."

"So does that mean I get hold that sword of yours?" Ellie asked.

"When we time I'll teach how to use it instead of just trying to hack and slash." I get a slight nod from her and looked over to Joel he was holding a some sort of can. "What's that?"

"Nail bomb. Best leave them to me." Couldn't help but concede to that I'm not really a bomb expert. Bill then explained to us why would we need all these weapon in the first place, apparently, a military truck crash into a high school a few week back the battery should be still in there but the only problem was that is was filled with infected.

"Kid I swear to god if you took anything..." Bill threaten.

"Het man I don't any of your shit trust me." Ellie retort.

"You are keeping an eye on her?" Bill asked me.

"I can give you a list why I shouldn't be, but I still am." I said sarcastically. We walked up the stairs through the double doors and inside there was the glass window of a church, I haven't ben in a one for a long time.

"Wow." I hear Ellie say.

"Nice place you got here." Joel said.

"Well if got anything to confess, this'd be the place to do it." Bill spoke, I decide to kneel in front of the podium a just say what in my mind.

"Hey god, haven't spoken to you in a while, I hope you've Tess with you, she may not have been the best of us but she was really good to me. I only ask that you help guide us through our venture and ope that we can survive through all this." I finish with a silent prayer before standing up.

"You really think it'll work?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know."

"Then why do it?"

"When people pray they do it to for hope. When the out break came every religion pray to their god in hopes for cure fro this madness to end and now after year of praying we do. It's you, now its up to us to get that cure we just to keep that faith in." I explained, walking to the window I glanced at the church once more before the rest of us head toward the grave yard.

Let me tell you sneaking and killing evey infected along the way was not fun but on the bright side the short swords work much better than using my old sword. We later went through a garage and on the other side was the school. "What'd I tell you? There's the truck, sticking outta that school right there." Bill pointed out. Before I went out I spotted a group of infected near by the school. "There's a of'em out there, try not to make a sound." That's sound easy.

"Don't worry I got a plan Joel mind handing me a Molotov?" I asked. \

"And what in the hell do you plan to do with it?" He asked. God he really likes to play twenty questions.

"Just trust me okay Joel." After a long stare Joel hands me a non-lit Molotov. "Okay stay hidden and don't come out until I say so." With that I sneak past the car they hid a hid behind a school bus. I looked over the window and saw that is was a collection of both runners and clickers, I counted at least nine in total. Alright time to go to work. First, even out the here, I looked to see a stray runner away from the school, with quick precision I sneaked over to it a stabbed it right in the back of the head.

I looked over a see two more in the clear, I acted fast I ran for the two and pulled out my short swords and cleanly cut of the heads off them. "Three down six to go." I figured it was time to start my plan I got on top of a school bus and the only stupid thing in my life.

*_BANG BANG BANG* _Calling them in. I can already tell that Joel and Ellie are gonna ride my ass into this. The infected came running here in a matter of seconds as soon as I saw all of them on one area I lit the rage and threw the bottle at them and all at once they died in flames. I made sure that all of them were dead and call the rest over. "Okay. the infected are all dead."

"Nice job, that was easier than I thought it'd be. They must hold up somewhere else." Bill said.

"Make sense, let's just hope we don't have to deal with them." I muttered. *_SLAP* _"Ow!" I rubbed the back of head from the slap, behind me was Joel and he was kind pissed. "Uh, sorry?" After staring at me some more he left with a huff, yep I pissed him off now. "Are you gonna slap me too?" I asked Ellie

"I was, but then I remember that your almost the same age as me so I can't really blame you for having a plan like that." Ellie said to me, and left with that. We looked around and saw that the gate was block by a school bus and said fence had barbed wire on the top. "Great how we get up there?'

"Someone left a ladder on the bus." Ellie said. I got to where she stood and saw the ladder right on top. "Here give me a boost and I'll drop it to you." I had back against the wall, my hand cupped and wait fro her foot, she wasn't as heavy as I thought strangely light.

"Don't get killed up there." Bill said.

"Thanks Bill." She thanked sarcastically. When we got over the bus, we almost got rushed by a horde of infected before we got in the school, but there one major problem, When we looked for the battery the truck was empty. Fuck...and the horde in trying to break through the doors, double fuck.

"Bill where do we go?!" I here Joel ask.

"Uhh..." 'Uuh?!' What's the uhh for?!

"Bill where!?"

"Anywhere but here!" I see him running out of the room. I after him with Joel and Ellie behind, we were able to block the door before they got in. Sneaking past a few more infected were easy I thought it was over when reached the gym. After Bill and Joel barricaded the door I left out a huge breath of relief.

"That's not gonna hold them for long." Joel said. That's when we heard a loud banging noise coming the other door.

"Something tell me we're not gonna like what gonna come out of that door." I said, the doors burst open in reveling a bloater. Aw triple fuck.

* * *

**And that's my chapter hoped you like it Ocmaniac signing off**


	7. Chapter 7: Going for a drive

"What the hell?" I complained about the giant ass bloater barging in the gym.

"What the fuck is that?" She is really sheltered. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled here away from the on coming bloater.

"It's a god damn bloater!" Bill answered.

"A what?!" Elli asked.

"Answers later run now!" I yelled. I stood as far I could from the bloater normal hit and bullets wont do jack shit against something like this. I saw it about throw one of it's spores and I immedeiatly moved Ellie to a safe distant. But even though there was still a bloater a few more infected were entering through the top gym window. "Aw come on!" I pulled out the two buoy knife from my back and got ready to fight. I looked at Ellie who only held out her switch blade. "Ellie grab me sword." She looked shocked at first, but understood why I said that. I can't fight these thing and protect her at the same time she needs a weapon just like I do.

"Got it!" She pulled on my katana and we stood back to back. I took care of the first runner easily slicing his head off. The second came by quick but with a quick side step and a back step I was able to stab my blade clean through the infected head. I look toward Ellie and see that she already took care of the infect coming her way. I was about to congratulate her when I hear the screeching of the bloater.

"Joel how we doing?!" I asked. I see him and Bill using that shotgun continuously until there was a clicking sound coming from Joel's the gun.

"I'm out!" Oh great. Now what? I looked around and saw a box of shotgun round, I was lucky enough to find at least one round left. Now all that was left get this to Joel. "Aaron!" My thought were brought back when I heard Joel call out and saw the bloater coming after me. Oh it's coming after me. Wait what?! I had to think fast.

"Joel throw the shotgun!" I yelled out as I desperately walk back from the infected coming for me.

"It's out!"

"Just do it." Joel was close enough to toss the gun, and I automatically start loading up. With a quick pump I mentally went through a list before firing. Shoulder the gun, lean in to it. aim for the chest and...*BAM* Now this was the first time I ever fired a shotgun the only reason I knew how to fire one was because of Tess. But god damn that recoil hurt. The force cause me to step away from my previous stop and drop the shotgun. I looked toward the now dead bloater took this time breath.

"You alright Aaron?" Joel asked. As Ellie and Bill ran beside him.

"Oh yeah I fine. Just remind me not use a shotgun for the time being alright?" I asked rhetorically.

"How the hell did you know to use that gun any way?" Bill asked.

"Tess showed me, she said you'll never knew when Ill need to use something for the big boys. Argh! I think I dislocated a few fingers." I groaned out. Luckily my fingers were fine it was just sprain muscle from the recoil. I tested out which of the finger were sprained and found three of my finger took the damage, which were my pinky, ring and middle finger. Great guess I'm stuck to single handed blade.

"You think you can still hold a sword kid?" Well this is new, Bill being concern over my well being. I gave him a brief nod. "Good, guess we don't have to worry about you being useless." Okay I take back my surprise.

"Ah geez...what was up with that big guy?" Ellie asked looking at the dead bloater.

"He's been infected for a long time. We call them bloaters." Joel answered.

"Bloater... Okay got it." She confirmed.

"I hate to interrupt your little biology lesson, But can we get the fuck out of here?" Aptly put Bill. I saw the bleacher and wondered if we can climb on top of them. "We'll get on top of these bleachers give me a boost Joel." After helping Bill up Ellie was the first to be boosted up but bfore I went next a group of runner came our way. Joel took care of teo while I dealt with the others no problem, minus the one handed

"Oh I fucking hate those things!" Ellie yelled out.

"Yeah well join the club, news about hating these thing isn't really knew." I commented. Bill help me up, then Joel, after that we raced over a fence and hid inside a house.

"So that worked out well." Ellie said. I gave her a wincing glance. This really wasn't the time. "Okay, ah I'll go check out this side of the house."

"Wait I'll come with you." I said quickly. The two of us quickly exit out of the room and looked around in another. I could already here the arguing going on. "Well looks like their having a great discussion."

"So what now?" Ellie asked.

"i don't know." I answered. "I just don't know." This time quietly. "Tess would've figure this out, even if the chances were high. And they would always come to her favor. She called it lady luck." I began to reminisce on all the good times I had with her every time some messed situation happened on our end Tess would always say that lady luck is on our side. Can't think of that now, mourn while you rest and remember while you fight. I saw Ellie looking at me, she wanted to say something for support but knowing that she was trying made it all better.

"How's the finger?" She asked breaking the silence around us.

"Ah it's fine nothing broken or dislocated thank god. But I think my relationship with shotguns are a little strained now." I joked. Got a nice chuckle from Ellie, she really has a nice laugh. Why did I think that? I scoped out the next room and found a truck parked in. "Hey Ellie I found a truck in here." I called out.

"Hows it look?" She as she walked in.

"Not to bad, if it had the battery it might give us the ride we need." I opened up the hood and found something that made me chuckle. Then I was keeping myself from laughing out loud.

"Uh Aaron. You okay?" I was able to keep the laughter in and instead of answering I hopped in the car, gave a small prayer and turned in the ignition. The engine sputtered but no roar, I guess a hollow victory still has it moment. I heard Joel and Bill walk in the garage with a shocked face.

"Guess we found out where the battery went. Think this thing might have some juice left over." I said. Bill looked over the hood.

"That my battery. That fucking asshole." Bill muttered. He slammed the hood down and walked up front. "Get out."

"Don't need to tell me twice." I got out the car and let Bill try and start in up. Only to find the engine sputtering. "SO doc. What the diagnostic?"

"Well battery's drained but the cell are alive." He explained.

"Meaning?" Joel asked.

"Meaning we push it get it started an the alternator will recharge the battery."

*Scoff* Is that a guess?" JOel asked.

"Look you wanted a plan 'B' this is as good as it gets." Bill replied back.

"Joel honestly this is the best chance we've got, this plan B _through_ Z." I explained putting the emphasis on through.

"What're you thinking?" Ellie asked.

"Thinking you drive and we push." Joel told Ellie I guess he wanted me to join up with Bill and help him push. "Aaron help us out."

"You got it." Then a question came to mind. "We know who's house this was?"

"Bill's partner Frank." Wait our Frank? I gave him a question look saying "The same frank I know." And he answered back with a solemn look saying "afraid so."

"Jesus. How...?"

"Got bit when he tried to steal the battery. Reckon he tried to get out of town himself." Joel explained.

"Guess he didn't have lady luck on his side." I said quietly enough where Joel didn't hear me.

"You should probably search the house. I'm sure there more supplies." I nodded and looked around the house I didn't scope out. I found Franks room, he must've hold himself up in here after he left Bill, there was a not left for him too, i read it but can't help but feel sorry for those two. As much as I wanted him to have closure this note wouldn't help at all. I walk back into the garage and saw Ellie in the truck.

"Hey." I greeted too her.

"Hey." Ellie said back.

"You got this?"

"Yeah it's gonna be fun." I knew she was nervous, but the joke help calm the mood.

"Aaron you ready?" Joe asked. I pressed myself against the car with Joel and nodded. "Alright Bill lets do this." Bill opened up a the garage door.

"Alright put'er in first." Bill said.

"Already did it."

"Just keep your foot on the clutch and when we get to roll..."Bil said as he reached to our side.

"I know how to pop a clutch." Wait what? She know how to pop a clutch but she cant whistle? I feel like I should question that. But may be after we escape the infected area.

"How the hell do-? You know what I don't care. Just don't fuck it up!" Bill yelled.

"Great motivation Bill. Alright Ellie get ready?" I asked. With one final push the car started to roll.

"Now hit it! Hit it!" Joel said, but only to find the engine sputtering. Damn so close. We chased it off I heard Bill muttered something.

"Perfect." He said. "Hey great job kid." Bill added sarcastically. I wanted to say something but Joel beat me to it.

"Bill not helping." The three start pushing the car again down a hill. "Ellie we're gonna give another go. Stay focused." As we pushed I had this feeling something bad is about happen.

"Guys! There's a man to your left!" We looked and saw a group of infected heading our way.

"Oh. Great." I pulled out my blade and stabbed one clean through. I celebrated too early when was a clicker nearly blindsided me it jaw was getting close to me neck, I tried pushing it off my right hand is still a bit strained, but before I knew my ears were drowned by a loud bang at my ears. It didn't hurt but I looked to se who fired and to my surprise to see Bill fire off a revolver my way. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now come on. Back to the truck." He said. Don't need to tell me twice. The three of us went back to pushing, Bill was saying something but my ears were still ringing a bit from the gunshot. We had to go up against two more waves of infected until we reached the top of the hill. On the final push the truck rolled down the hill and in result we heard something sweeter than a infected free zone. The sound of the engine startd up.

"She lives!" I yelled in joy as I ran toward the back.

"You hear that Bill?" Joel asked.

"Yeah, well that mean the infected heard that too. Let's get in the fucking truck." Bill said. We managed to hop on the back I banged on the roof.

"Go Ellie go!" Yelled the truck picked up some speed and with it out ran the rest of the infected coming after us. Finally a chance to relax.

We rode the truck for a few mile, just make a good distant between us and them. "All this is good. Stop." Bill said, banging on the side of the car signaling to stop. As the vehicle came to a smooth brake I was the first to get off and meet up with Ellie.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I greeted back. "That was nice driving back there. How did you learn to that?" I asked. Even i could admit that i never learned how to drive, not because I couldn't but for most of my life I've running more than driving.

"Marlene taught me a bit before we split up. Said that I'll never know when I'll need to learn something like this." She explained.

"Wow. Now I'm even more glad that you came with us." I said. I see her smile get bigger, even after everything that went down, she could still smile and I would feel better with smile. I look over to Joel and Bill talking for a bit before they went their separate ways, but I couldn't end it like this not yet any way. "Hey Bill." I yelled out catch his attention. For what's it worth Frank was a good man." And just like that Bill kept on walking I think he smiled a bit when he left, but whatever I said what I wanted to say.

"You ready to go?" Joel asked.

"All the way." I said. I hop the backseat with Ellie and watched Joel drive the rest of the way. Jackson County here we come.

* * *

**(Few hours later)**

You ever had one of those dreamless sleeps you wish you could get our of, well my wish came true. "Aw man!" Now when I was napping in the car my body was resting on top of Ellie's leg so imagine my surprise when I almost head butted the girl. "Whoa what your deal?"

"Oh Im sorry, did I wake you up in a shout of complaint?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey what happened to sleeping?" Joel asked. That is a very good question. I turned back to see Ellie holding on to one of Bills comic. I actually forgot she stole one of them.

"Okay, I know it doesn't look like much. But this here is not a bad read. Only one problem." she explained. She showed us the last page of the comic showing us a dowm woman wearing a tight looking body suit holding a gun and speech bubble saying 'You'. "To be continued. I hate cliffhangers." She grumbled.

"Where did you get that?" Joel asked. Uh-oh.

"Um. Back at Bill's I mean all that stuff was just lying there." Ellie excused.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on her?" Joel now asked me.

"I was, you never said anything about touching stuff. Beside after everything that we went through to get this truck, this is hardly compensation for all the work we did." I explained. And he knew I was right, Joel let out a long sigh before glancing back at us.

"What else did you get?" Ellie showed a small smile and reached in to her backpack.

"Well." She pulled an old cassette tape. I have never seen one until now. "Here, this make you all nostalgic." Ellie asked as she handed him the tape.

"You know that is before my time." How old is he? "That is a winner though." He pop in the tape and let the music play, which happens to be country music. "Oh man."

"Couldn't say better my self." I muttered, not that I have a real problem with that kind of music but it can get real old real fast. "What else did you get from there?"

"Well, I'm sure your 'friend' will be missing this tonight." I look at what she pulled out and it was something I really don't want in front of my face.

"Uh-mum." I don't think he know what sh's looking at.

"Uh Joel." But I was too late, Ellie already opened up the 'magazine.

"Light on the reading. But it got some interesting photos." Oh I really don't need the play by play. Then I see Joel looking back at us and i did the mosr rational thing. Snatching the stupid thing off her hand. "Hey!"

"Oh no, there is no way a girl your age should be reading something like this. why do you even have this with you?" I tried desperately to keep the magazine off her reach but due to such limited spacing my attempt. I accidentally slipped through the seating and was momentarily stuck. "Ellie get me out of here!"

"Hold your horses i want to see what all the fuss is about." She may not se me but I was frowning. I hear the page turn and I pray she doesn't show me. "Whoa. How, how the hell would he even walk around with that thing?"

"Ellie I really don't need to hear you talk about these things." I was able to slip back out between the seat and leaned back on my.

"Oh why are these al stuck together?" Wait what? I looked at the magazine then at my hand, then back at the magazine once more, before nodding at the situation.

"I'm gonna need you to shoot my hands off." I said with a stoic expression. I half serious and half joking, that was until I heard Elli laughing.

"I'm just fucking with you." I was filled with relief when she said that, the relief increased when she toss the magazine out the window. "Bye-bye dude."

"Thank god that's over with, I was almost thinking that this was much worse than clickers or bloaters." I said.

"Speaking of which how's the hand?" Joel asked. I was confused at first but then I remembered that I fired a shotgun at a bloater and my hand took some of the recoil. I flexed my hand a bit and found no discomfort.

"Good as new. Though I think shotgun and I have lost part of our friend ship." I joked. Got a nice chuckle from Ellie and a small hum from Joel I'll take that a laugh as any. I was thinking about hopping in the front seat but Ellie beat me to it.

"You know what? This isn't that bad." She turned up the radio and the music played a little louder. Eh, it not bad really.

"Why don't you two get some sleep?" Joel suggested.

"Pfft I'm not even tired." Ellie denied. I on the other hand laid down on the seat, put my hand behind my head to act as a pillow and close my eyes. This was going to be a long drive. Now after a few more hour of driving or at least I think it's been a few hour I opened my eyes to the blinding sun in my face. I wanted to get up but I felt a some weight on my chest. I looked down to see Ellie sleeping on my chest, huh. Looking at her close up she is even sleeps cute. Even her lips looked right. _"Okay what the hell?! I only known this for what 4 days and I already want her to be...to_ be..." My thought were disrupted when I heard Joel chuckling at my predicament.

I wanted to say something but I felt Ellie waking up. She fluttered her eye a bit before she was staring right at me. What were a few second of torturing silence, were slow agonizing hours for me. I had to break the air somehow. "Ahem, uh morning." Well I'm out of ideas.

"Morning." She sat up. giving me room to sit up too. And we're back to the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh no. no. no. no." We heard Joel said thank god for that. Turned to see a huge crowd of dead car blocking one of the roads highway. But conveniently another road was opened.

"Oh great." I said.

"Now what?" Ellie asked in a yawn.

"Well we could go back. Maybe there's another way to Jackson. Or drove into the city and hopefully nothing screws with us. What do you say Joel?" I asked.

"Screw it." Well looks like we're going with plan B. As we drove into town, I couldn't help but feel anxious there was something in the air that scream trap but I just couldn't tell where.

"I don't like this." I muttered but I was still heard by Joel and Ellie.

"Come on the city isn't that bad. It's nice and quiet." Ellie said.

"That the reason I don't like it, Way too normal for a city like this." I said. As we drove down a hill a man cam stumbling out of know causing Joel to make a hard stop. I hear Ellie complain about it but I was more focused on the guy what seems to be holding a wound in the abdomen. I look at him and noticed something strange, even though he's bleeding he's not dripping any blood, or any said blood spreading on his clothes. So why come to us like. "Oh shit. Joel."

"I know. Put your seat belt on. Ellie." I quickly went for the strap and hooked around my body.

"What about the guy?" She asked.

"He ain't even hurt." Joel said.

"Yet. Floor it!" In a matter of second the truck picked up speed and the "injured" man pulled out a revolver and shot the window. Lucky none of were hurt but then more men appeared out. We drove over the faker, but waiting for us someone threw a cinderblock at us breaking the mirror of Ellie's side. I shielded her from the shards of glass flying in but before I could relax an on coming bus was rolling down the hill and heading straight for... "OH SHIT!" I grabbed Ellie close to me and felt the force of the bus hit the back causing us to swerve out of control and crash in to a closed an empty store. Even though all that happened I just heard a weird pop sound coming from my body.

"We're okay. We're okay." Ellie said.

"I don't think I am." I groaned I tried getting up but I was suddenly pulled out of the car and slammed to the floor landing on the right side of my shoulder. I had to hold in a breath to not scream in pain but I saw one of the hunter that pulled me and walked his way on top of me kneeling to choke the life of me. I tried struggling but that made it worse I couldn't use right hand, since my shoulder was immobile.

"I got you you little bastard!" The thug said as he was keeping a grip on my neck. I was losing air and fast so with quick thinking I grabbed the closet thing around me and smashed against his skull. The guy let go of my neck as he held his head and I was able to breath again I it thankfully it was a brick that hit him so while he tried to feel for his injury I went for my sword. And silently I stabbed him behind the back on the left side of his chest and pulled out fluidly.

As I saw the body drop dead, my attention then turned to Ellie as I watch her bit one of the hunter and said man backslapped her to the floor. She was struggling with the hunters so I rushed the guy off her and tackled him to a near by wall. I ignored the pain in my shoulder and quickly stabbed him in the body, to add injury I twisted the blade and kick him off my weapon. I gripped my injured shoulder lightly and felt a hot pain react to the touch, yep is either broken or dislocated. "Ellie you alright?" I asked as I helped her up still coughing.

"Motherfucker." She cursed. "What wrong with these guys?" Finally able to catch her breath.

"If I can make a list it'll take too long." I said. That is when Joel joined in. "Hey Joel you missed the fun."

"Catch your breath. We're leaving." He tossed me my bag as well as Ellie.

"Right."

"Kay. Watch out!" As soon as she said out a bullet fired passed Joel and hit the truck window. *Sigh* Back tot the drawing board I guess.


	8. Chapter 8: A good book to read

**As I said my work will br placed on here Roses brother and my new story Shadow Wolf Enjoy**

* * *

Now so far in my life I was almost stab, shot at, bitten by infected, took on a bloater and ambushed by a group of hunter. But I never had a broken bone before, oddly it both funny and painful. After Joel took care of the last guy we finally had some breathing room. "Alright I think that's the last of them. You kids alright?" Joel asked.

"Yeah I guess so." I wanted to answer but Ellie got to it first.

"Good, cause we need to get the hell out of here. You two know the drill. Look around see if there's anything we can use." He said.

"Got it." I with held a grimace in pan.

"Roger that." Ellie and I looked around, see if maybe we can find a way out. "Hey." Ellie called out. "Thanks for helping out with that guy back there. You save my ass." She patted me on right shoulder, which happened to be my injured shoulder. I had to fall on one knee to keep my self from screaming out of pain. "Whoa hey are you okay?"

"Not really, I think my shoulders a bit fucked up." I groaned out.

"Oh man. Joel! Joel!" I hear Ellie call out.

"What happened?"

"It Aaron, his shoulder mess up." Joel kneeled down in front of me to see.

"Let me see." As much as I wanted to say no, right now was not a the right time to act rebellious. So with a carefully hand and movement I pulled my shirt to show my right shoulder, and I could tell by the look on Ellie's face that it wasn't good. Joel light press his hand on my injury, and flinched. "It's doesn't look to bad, you dislocated you shoulder and the impact left a slight bruise with it." Oh okay so it just a dislocation.

"Can you fix it?" I asked.

"I can but I wont unless your ready?" Joel asked. What does he mean by that?

"Joel of course I'm ready." Why in the world would he ask me something like th-ARGHHH! HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF CHRIST. "SON OF MOTHER-!" Now this really took everything I had to not scream. After the pain subside enough I was left breathing heavily and glaring right at Joel mentally demanding for an answer.

"If I had told you ahead of time the pain would've been worse. Setting back a bone isn't easy." He explained.

"Yeah well that still hurt like Joel." I tried moving my shoulder but there was still some pain going on, but at least it was much less than before. "How long before I can move it again?"

"It usually take a month or three to be fixed up but with you, you'll be fine any day now. Come on." Joel said. I chuckled a bit when he talked about me, I know he's doesn't say enough but he actually does care about me. I watched him lift the gate off, I wanted to help but I'm still injured nonetheless. "Alright Go." Ellie and I slipped under the gate, but what we saw inside, my god. "See if you can get it propped open with something."

"Um...three's some pretty gnarly stuff in here." Ellie said.

"Understatement."

"Ellie!" That snap us out of it. We saw the chain connecting to the gate and pulled hard on it to match it's height. As soon as Joel crawled underneath, we let go of the chain and le him placed the gate down softly. I tapped Joel on the shoulder and pointed to him what we saw. Piles of disembodied human laid across the table, patched of dried blood were still around the floor. These kind of hunter they don't take prisoners. "Fucking hunter, see this could've been us."

"Thank Joel that's exactly what I want hear after seeing all this." I said in sarcasm. I didn't look at Joel but I can tell he was giving a look saying, that this is not a joke. I noticed Ellie picking up a dead foot off the pile and dropping it on the floor.

"Man, that is a lot of people that didn't make it." Ellie commented. That got me thinking, how many places like this are there.

"I knew I should've turn that damn truck around." Joel chastised himself, but I wasn;t going to let off like this.

"There's no point in wallowing on what choice we made, we can only move forward and survive." I said.

"Right. Come on let's get out of here." Joel said, we entered a door and walked up a case of stairs. I was wondering if he took my words to heart until we heard ellie asked.

"How did you two know?" She asked.

"Know what?" Joel question that was the same thing I questioned.

"About the ambush." Oh. Right.

"We've been on both side." Joel answered.

"Oh. So you've kill innocent people." This is getting really uncomfortable for me.

"Aaron was always the bait, but we'd make him leave when we're finish." That's not really answering her question.

"I'll take it as a yes." Ellie commented.

"Take it however you want." Joel finished. It wasn't an easy time with me being bait and all. I mean you see a kid holding an bloodied wound as you walk down a street and some if all will try to help. My lowest moment hit when we ambushed a family walking down an ally. She was a mother with two kids all we did was try to steal their stuff but the mother fought back and soon the kid tried to help, the group saw that there was no need for people like them in the world so they killed her, and kids not long after, I watched their body fall to the ground lifelessly, I can't tell you the month of nightmares I had because of that, there were even time where killing my self seemed like a good idea.

But a woman stopped, she asked if what I'm doing is the right thing. But after I told was I did, she told me these word. "Shit kid that's all your getting all glum about, you didn't take those lives so there's nothing to feel guilty about, people die all the time, and when that happens the best thing you can do is to keep moving. Just keep moving and you'll make it up to them." That was the first day I met Tess.

"Alright there's the bridge. That's our way out of here." I snapped out of It when I heard Joel speak, he pointed at a yellow bridge, and I can tell that it wasn't a simple hop and a skip from here. As we walk our way to the bridge I was hearing a whistling tune behind me, lookd around and found Ellie the one whistling.

"Huh so your finally able to whistle." I said.

"Yea. This is pretty cool." Ellie said as began to whistle.

"Oh good. Something else can drive me crazy with. " Joel grumbled. Pfft party pooper. As we walk our way to the bridge there was a sound of a gunshot echoing. Oh great.

"What was that?" Ellie asked.

"Joel we might have some company." I commented. We looked to see a three guy hopping off a broken down bus. "Aw great."

"Ellie stay with Aaron, hide. Now." We heard Joel said. Silently we separated and watch two of the hunter break off. One was coming this was and we needed to get rid of him fast. That is when an idea popped in to my head. As we hid behind a broken down car, I told Ellie of my plan and she hastily agreed and went to work. A few minutes later my plan started. *Clank* The sound of a bottle hitting the floor alerted one of the hunters, and as he followed the noise he came face to with me and a blooded wound on my stomach. I breath heavily as I fluttered my eyes open."

"Can't say were sorry kid. But that's the way the world work here, either you live strong or die weak." The hunter spoke to me. He glanced down and spotted one of my swords unsheathed and went to grab for himself but as he bend down I mumble a few word to grab his attention, the first work, second time he tried hearing closely the third time he went close to my lip with his ear to the side. "What was that?" I got close enough to speak the last word he'll hear.

"Checkmate." Quickly I pulled the hunters head close to my chest and on cue Ellie springs into action and stabbed the man straight in the head. And in mere second he there was no sign of struggle, the hunter died before he could begin to understand what happened. I looked for the other two hunter and found the Joel has already dealt with them. Thank god, I don't think the same idea would work twice. We finally met up a took a look around the area for any good material.

"Hey we can climb the bus right here." Ellie pointed the station bus I front of us. I hear her blow out some air and hear her say. "Okay we need to lighten the mood."

"Oh and how do we do that?" I asked, I watch her pull out a small book from her pack.

"It doesn't matter how much you push the envelope, it'll still be stationary." Is she read a joke book?

"What is that?" Joel asked.

"A joke book. "No pun intended volume two by Will Livingston." Really a joke book at this point of time. I just kept my mouth shut and let what ever happened happens. "What did the confederate soldier use to eat off of?"

"Civil ware?" I joked.

"Yeah not bad." Huh so guess right. "What do they use to drink with?" I shrug my shoulders. "Cups, Dixie cups." I was a little lost in that one. "I walked in to my sister room and tripped on a bra. It was a booby trap." I chuckled at that one, heh booby.

"Let me try one." I ask for th book, she pointed to the next joke on the page, I re-read and got a chuckle from it. "A book fell on my head, I only had "my shelf " to blame. Ba-dum-kssh." I made a joking rim shot at the end of my joke, but didn't get a real laugh from Joel. Eh that one wasn't really funny. "Okay how about this one." What is the leading cause of divorce in long term marriage?"

"What?" Ellie asked playing along in the joke.

"A stalemate." It took me a few second to get what that meant. But I still got a nice laugh from Ellie.

"That's awful." Joel commented. Eh true.

"Your awful." Ellie fire back.

"Nice comeback Ell." I said.

"do you even understand what that mean?" HE asked. I did but I'm sure Ellie didn't.

"Nope." Bingo. "Doesn't matter. Okay...I'm all joked out."

"Not all good things last as they say." I commented. We looked at the bus and hopped over and quickly sneaked pass a checkpoint until we heard a familiar sound.

"I hear hunter." Good ears.

"Yeah me too. Just keep it down we're going through this area okay?" We answered Joel with an affirmed nod and stayed quiet, hearing the conversation between the hunters.

"Oh...I'm so fucking tired. We were up all night chasing tourist." I hear one hunter say.

"Oh you were apart that. I heard about this." A second commented.

"Yeah this one chick, she would not give up. I've never seen anyone with so much fucking energy. it took a couple minute to snuff everyone else and fucking five hours to hunt her ass down." Wow if she was still here maybe she can come with us.

"Jesus. Sometimes you gotta earn your keep."

"Yeah I guess. We were about to give up when she started shooting at us. Stupid she coulda got away. I had two other guys keep her busy. Took out my rifle lined her p I the cross hair and..."

"And? Come on did you kill her?" Yeah I kind wanted to know too why keep them in suspense.

"No some asshole sucker punched my and knocked me out, by the time I woke up two of my guy were dead and girl was gone." The hunter explained. We could here the other two hunter chuckle at his misfortune. "fuck you guys."

"But damn maybe you should've kept her. Y'know make her one us." Ha like she'll ever want to be apart of them.

"No. No way, She woulda killed us all in our sleep." That to. After Joel took care of the three. We quietly sneak by them and entered a bookstore we tried going up the stairs till we heard a another pai of hunters talking.

"Boss man said we're getting big enough to expand." One said.

"New head honcho same bullshit talk." Before we could make a move something happened. *Clang* I close my eyes real tight when i heard that, looked at my left and saw an old spray can on the floor, Why is it we can never catch a break? "You hear that?"

"I'll go check it out." Looked at Joel giving a quick apology and whispered to him "playing dead routine" he got the idea and took Ellie to hide. Quietly I ripped up my shirt, made a small cut on my hand used the blood to make patch of on my shirt and laid don on the ground like a dead body. and it was just in time too, i could hear the foot step of the hunters getting close. "Ah it's just some dead kid. Must've hid hear trying to rest up but used it all just to croak out here.

"He got anything on him." That right you dumb shit get close. I felt the hunter pat my side and then my back. and held on to one of my knifes.

"Holy shit this kid got kid alright, a samurai sword and two big ass knifes. heh, kid must've lived longer than we thought, could've been a good addiction to the group." Ha like that'll be the day. But as he talked he didn't receive any comment back, only silence, that's when I knew that plan went through. "Uh Tim? Tim?" Acting quick I sprung up from behind and quickly stabbed him in the back hearing him gurgle and grunt in pain.

"Thank for the invite but I'm gonna have to decline." As quick as I pushed the blade in, I pulled the blade out and let he guy fall on the floor. Before I went to do anything else I reached in to my bag and pulled out an extra t-shirt. Used the old one to make a small bandage for my hand. I tried rolling my shoulder and found a light twinge of pain. But it's not as bad as it was before. "Now if I were an old man and girl where would I..." The sound of gunshot echoing throughout the store interrupt my question, guess their cover was blown.

After a few minutes, Joel, Ellie and I clear the entire store of hunters. And right now I can go for a good rest, killing guys with one arm is not as easy in the comic. "Alright, that was too damn close." I hear Joel say.

"To edge of the universe and back." I know this phrase.

"Endure and survive." Both Ellie and I said together.

"Excuse me?" Joel said.

"Savage Starlight." Ellie answered.

"Isn't that the comic you were ready back in the truck?" I asked.

"Yah it's what the hero always said right before a big battle." Huh go figure, and we said after. "I'm guessing you've read it too?"

"Oh no, I've heard a group of kid talk about it before meeting you. The line kind stuck with me." I explained.

"Endure and survive." Joel said as we began to scope the place out. I guess we now got a catch phrase. We walk our way through and found a lot of old book lying around, I mean I know it's a book store but, I've never seen this many book in one place.

"Man look at all these book. I wish I had more room in my backpack." Elliee commented.

"Oh so your a reader huh?" Joel asked.

"Well when I'm not running from hunters and infected? Yeah I readall the time." She answered. "Okay , I think we could use some old good'n humor."

"Lay it on us." It's been a long day some time to relax might help.

"Baker's trade secretes on a knead-to-know-basis...Knead."

"We get it Ellie. Next one." I commented.

"A moon taste better than an earthly rock because it's meteor." Heh, that one was pretty good. "Oh man that one got me hungry."

"Tell you what next place we stop by we'll fine some moon rock for you to eat." I joked, getting a cute chuckle from the redhead. Wait cute? Dah who cares. "What's the next one?"

"A back words poet write inverse." What?

"Do you even get that?"

"Of course not." Same here Ellie. "I used to be addicted to soap but I'm clean now."

"Ha, I get it."

"Alright I've actually never heard that one." Joel commented.

"That's it. I'm all joked out." It was fun while it lasted. We exited the bookstore not before snagging a stray book on the floor, the title was "Quantum Prophecy" It was really old book but it looked cool. But when left the store out the back we saw a set of skeleton near a lamp post, they were soldiers one was hanged by the neck the other hanged up side down and the last laid beside the wall.

"Man you gotta be crazy to string up soldiers." Ellie spoke.

"This was a rally and warning. The two guys hanging were made an example of for anyone who cross them. I'm guessing they gave the soldier a choice to join them but, they don't like being turned down." I theorized. To tell you the truth that was only a guess a had a lot more but thee most common on the my mind was they were jut doing for shits and giggles. Guys like that have lot more simple minded than the previous I thought of.

"You get people desperate enough, they'll just about anything." Joel said.

"And the people that rose up...they're the ones we've been fighting here?" Ellie asked.

"That's be my bet."

"And how high the stake on you being right?" I asked, I really didn't feel comfortable on the fact the guys we killed might the desperate ones. But in turn I had no answered from Joel or Ellie guessed that was the end of that conversation. We down and alley and heard more hunter along the way. But we managed to hide behind a car before they saw us. They hunter dragged a plank away discounting the bridge from here to the hotel they entered.

"Alright I don't think they saw us." Joel said.

"Whew. There's our bridge. We're a little closer I think." Ellie said.

"A little can go a long way for a day like this." I said as I placed a had on her shoulder, giving her a small smile. In which she returned.

"Come on. Lets keep at it." We made our way to the bus but there was problem, the rest of the road was submerged in water. And the only thing close to the bus was a half dunk car that wasn't even close to the bus.

"I can't make that jump. If you get up there I can get that plank." Ellie suggested.

"Maybe if she hops on my back she can climb here way up." I said. It seemed like a good idea.

"No, the waters too deep, and you shoulder is still no good. By the time you get to the bus you'll drown." Wow way to be optimistic Joel. From my pack I pulled out a pair a binoculars, never had the chance to use them until now.

"There near the bridge, there's a plank big enough for Ellie to jump on and keep her afloat." I pointed out. Joel wet out first to grab the plank guess he wanted to getthing done fast, while we wait there was a echoing sound of gunshot coming from the bridge, I'm just hoping they weren't here for us. As the noise died down Joel came back with the plank. "Joel what was that?"

"Come on were cutting through the hotel." Joel said placing the board by Ellies feet. I knew he'll tell me about it later when were safe so I hopped in the water and swam with the group. Ellie climbed up the bus as did I and carefully placed the board on the other side to form a bridge.

"Alright. Now you just need to find a way up." Ellie said. Joel entered through an old coffee shop and we follow. "Ugh this place stinks." She groaned in disgust.

"Yeah the wood all rotten." Joel commented.

"Either that or they ran out of air freshener." I muttered scrunching my nose from the smell.

"Did you go to coffee shop a lot?" Ellie asked.

"I did. All the time."

"Aaaand what would get?" she asked.

"Just...Just coffee." He hesitated there. But whatever, what he drinks isn't really an issue.

"You think those hunters are gone?" Ellie asked.

"We're about to fid out." Joel said. Yeah but depending on our luck, the chances of us getting away clean are really slim.

"So we're about to enter a hotel ever been to one?" I asked.

"No this'll be a first. I've heard about them though." Then let the games begin. I step I before he and gave a mok bow.

"Your bags madam?" I asked the a fake British accent. Seeing the smile on the redhead face knew what was going on.

"Oh Jeeves how kid of you. Please take them." Ellie replied with her own accent, dropping a imaginary bag on my hand.

"It will be my honor to show you our hotel." I gently held her hand and walk together I the open window, before we went in I was able to see what was the name of the hotel. "Welcome to the Hotel Gran." Now our next mission was clear, spend a day in the hotel.

* * *

**Now this took me a while to type along with the other chapter. Tell me what you think this is Oc maniac singing off.**


End file.
